Love is a Part of a Rainbow 2
by Twillight-Sparkle
Summary: Well, this is the second book! Yay! (Applause). Ok, so something happens to Applejack. Her heart will never be the same. Her beloved is leaving. But not in the way you think... Before Rainbow leaves, she gives Applejack her diary.
1. Chapter 1

We got our perfect daughter. When we brought Pretty Princess home we had no idea that when arrived back to Sweet Apple Acres a surprise was there. When we walked in the door the light flickered on.

"Surprise! Were you surprised? Were you? Huh?" Pinkie Pie said jumping around. "Sure was," I said, laughing. Rainbow looked at me and started to giggle. Soon we were engulfed in laughter. Rainbow fell over and was laughing on the floor. Rainbow stood up.

"Thanks, everypony! This means a lot to us." I turned behind me and said, "Cissy, meet my friends." I moved to the side, showing everyone our new filly. Everypony gasped.

"An alicorn?" Twilight said, apparently surprised. "Um... I... need to go... Be right back in a few minutes, guys. Spike, come with me." She led him into a different room. The kitchen, I guessed.

"What's going on?" Cissy said, confused. She looked around at the bemused faces.

"I wish I knew." Rainbow mumbled. She turned to me and whispered softly, "what's wrong with an alicorn?"

"Ah'll ask Twi... Hang on." I mumbled, becoming a little nervous.

As I left the room I heard Pinkie scream "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm a party planner, this is all my doing!" She started singing her welcome song.

I sighed as I closed the door and heard Twilight say, "Princess, I'm a little nervous. The last time this happened... There was chaos. Tell me what I should do, and I will do it. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." I snuck up behind her and tried to read the letter, but she handed it to Spike.

"Sugarcube, what's goin' on." I said, scaring Twilight. "Um... Well... I'll tell you." She sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

"A long time ago, alicorns were common. They would roam Ponyville and all of Equestria. Then one alicorn decided to take control of all the alicorns and join up against Celestia. Celestia was able to take them. But the warning that the alicorn leader said was 'the next alicorn that would come into existence...' And he never finished his sentence." She sighed. "And this 'Pretty Princess is the alicorn he was talking about." I was starting to get mad.

"Excuse me? Are ya tryin' to tell me my daughter is dangerous? Twilight, I know that she is a sweetie. Anyway, how do you know that the alicorn leader was about to say something bad?" Twilight frowned.

"True, but we can never stop making precautions."

I interrupted her. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I guess you are right... I'm sorry Applejack!"

"It's fine, Twi. Don't worry 'bout anything." I left her there thinking and rejoined the party. By then all the guests were loving Cissy. I saw my wife. She was talking to Pinkie Pie about something. I didn't really listen to the conversation... I was too busy watching my new daughter bond with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She seemed to like it here. I overheard Rainbow fly over to me. She kissed me on the cheek, then joined me in watching Princess.

"Hey." She said. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What was wrong with Twilight?"

"Ah'll tell you later." I said turning to her.

"At least she is enjoying the party too." Rainbow said, pointing over to a corner where Twilight was talking with Rarity. As we watched, she walked over to Pretty Princess and introduced herself.

"Do you know any magic?" Twilight asked. "Yes, only a simple spell though. I can levitate things... And I guess I can also sense emotions." Cissy said, looking curiously at Twilight."You are feeling relaxed... But earlier you were feeling stressed. What happened?"

"Oh, I was just behind on my schoolwork for Princess Celestia."

"Celestia?! Wait, what?"

"I'm her personal student." Twilight said, modestly.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Cissy said, laughing. I looked around the room. The party seemed like a great way for everyone to get to know Cissy. She seemed to fit in with everypony. She was back to talking to Pinkie Pie.

"I like to bake, also!" Cissy said smiling.

"Ooh! You can help!"

"Yeah, I guess I can."

When she was talking to Rarity earlier she said she also could sew, and she loved to design. When she was with Fluttershy she went to meet Angel. The bunny, who is usually aggressive, loved Princess. I turned to Rainbow. "She seems to fit in well." Soon people started to leave. I checked the time. 10:30. "We should leave now too... Our daughter has had an exhausting day."

"I love how it hasn't even been a day and you already are accustomed to calling her 'our daughter'." Rainbow said, nudging me lightly. I just rolled my eyes and led Rainbow over to where Cissy was.

"Ah'm sorry Cissy, but its getting late..." Cissy looked up at us.

"That's fine. I can always see these guys later." She said goodbye to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and came over to us as we thanked everypony. **(A.N. the Apple family moved to a farm that is in a different section of Ponyville.)** "Thank ya'll kindly. This couldn't have been a better way to introduce yerselves." I said, hugging each and every pony there.

"Thank you! But of course, our daughter deserved the best... And you gave it!" Rainbow said, laughing as I almost tripped over something.

"Shut up." I said, also laughing and went over to Rainbow. I shoved her jokingly. "Ready to go, sugarcube? Or should I say sugarcubes?" I said, getting ready to go upstairs.

"Yes, I am." Rainbow and Cissy said. We watched as ponies left, then closed the door and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cissy asked, watching the two of us rolling on the ground. "No-nothing sugarcube." I said, calming down. Rainbow smiled at me.

"I'll bring her to her room to get ready for bed," she said.

"I'll be here," I replied, starting to clean up after our surprise party. Rainbow smirked at me, then brought Cissy upstairs. I sat down and thought about the party for a few minutes. About what Twilight said. A few minutes later, Rainbow returned.

"Applejack, tell me what happened. And don't leave anything out." I sighed.

"Well, Twilight told me the story about the alicorns fighting Celestia..." I told her the story, her face getting more concerned by the second. "-but Ah told her not to worry. Ah know that..." I faded off, nervous by the look on Rainbows face.

"She said what?" Rainbow said, getting mad now.

"Sugarcube, she doesn't think that anymore."

"She isn't like you, Applejack! She can lie!"

"Now look-a here, Rainbow. Ah trust Twilight. You need to too. I swear that there is nothing to be afraid about. Ah Pinkie Promise." I said, putting my hoof to my eye. Rainbow still looked worried. "Sugarcube, it's ok." I pulled her in for a hug. "Ah know it will be." Rainbow kissed me lightly.

"I know. I believe you." But the Pegasus still looked worried. "Um... I'm going to bed." Pretty Princess said, yawning. We had no idea that she snuck downstairs on us.

"Alright, sugarcube. We will be up in a moment." We went upstairs to say goodnight and to get some sleep ourselves. Suddenly we heard a crash upon the barn door. Rainbow looked out the window.

"Derpy," she said. She went downstairs to get whatever Derpy had for us. Suddenly I heard her scream of joy and run upstairs. "Applejack! The Wonderbolts want to see me tomorrow!" I smiled at her, glad something happened to cheer her up. Suddenly our sleepy filly was in the doorway.

"The Wonderbolts?"

"Yeah. I knew they would realize I had talent." Rainbow said, happily.

"Now, ya'll. Let's get some sleep." I said, looking at the two amazed faces. "Rainbow, I knew you could do it." I kissed her eagerly. "Goodnight, sugarcube." "Goodnight, AJ."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I woke up early. I looked at AJ. She was still sleeping. I guess 5:10 is a little too early for that earth pony. I decided to fly around Ponyville, maybe visit Twilight. Then I will say hello to my idols, the Wonderbolts. I went to grab a pen and paper to leave a note for AJ in case she wakes up before I'm home.

_AJ, I'm at the Wonderbolts or Twi's. I'll be back soon. I love you_.

I left the note on the bedside table, then left. I flew around Ponyville for an hour, watched the sunrise, and practiced some new tricks to show off to the Wonderbolts. I stopped at Twilight's house and knocked.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash," Spike said, answering the door. "Twilight, Rainbow is here." Twilight came to the door.

"Come in." She said, walking to the big pile of books she called her library. "Rainbow, I'm sorry about me overreacting yesterday. I guess I was just surprised that there was another Alicorn. I got you and Applejack some little gifts to show I'm sorry." She pulled out two books. One was the newest Daring Do book, and the other was some type of... I didn't know, really.

"Thanks, Twilight! You know you didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed, taking the two books. "It was the least I could do. Oh, and I also have a gift for your daughter." She said. "I will teach her all the magic I can."

"This is great! I'm sure she would love that!" I looked at the time. It was 6:30. Applejack would be working now. "I got a letter from the Wonderbolts... They want to see me..." I said. "I should probably get going now..."

"Ok. Bye, Rainbow!"

"Bye! Thanks again for the books!" I flew away towards Cloudsdale and put the books in my saddlebags. I felt really excited. Meeting the Wonderbolts was a dream of mine ever since I was a filly. I arrived at Cloudsdale and flew towards the stadium. That's where the letter said to meet them. At 7:00 sharp. I checked my watch. 6:59. As I entered the stadium I heard my name.

"Rainbow Dash?" It was Spitfire.

"Oh my gosh, omygosh..." I whispered to myself.

"We saw you at the Best Young Flyers competition. You were amazing, and we would like to make you a Wonderbolt."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Thank-"

"The thing is, you will be away from home for a while. You will have to go on tours, and other types of competitions." I sighed. I had just realized that I would have to choose either living my dream or living with my family.

"Um, guys, there is a bit of a problem with that. I got married a year ago. And now I have a filly. I can't leave my family behind."

Spitfire laughed. "You are the element of loyalty. Figures. That stallion-"

"Mare," I corrected.

"A fillyfooler?" Spitfire said, surprised. The Wonderbolts gave each other doubting looks.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked, feeling like they were making fun of me. "I just adopted a filly. I'm sorry guys, but I decline your offer." I was making the right choice... I hoped.

"Fine. You could have been a great Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash." I turned my back on them and flew home. "Ooohhh... Those-" I murmured. I arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. By then it was 7:30. Applejack was bucking apples. I zipped right past her and went inside. I went up to our room and sat down on the bed.

Applejack could sense that something was wrong. I heard her come up behind me and ask, "Sugarcube, what's wrong?" She said, looking into my eyes.

"The Wonderbolts said I could join them." I said softly, looking down.

"Why, honey, that's great-"

"-and I said no." I interrupted her.

"What? But.. You have always dreamed about being-" she trailed off, thinking. "You know you don't have to be your element all the time." She said, realizing my intentions.

"Applejack, I'm not going to leave you here. We just adopted! I would be away all the time. I'm not going to accept that!"

"That is mighty sweet of you, Rainbow, but-"

"But nothing. They made fun of Fillyfoolers. They... Urgh!"

"They made fun of us? Rainbow..." We sat in silence for a minute. Applejack hugged me. "They don't deserve you. You are better than them."

"Don't you know it." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. She laughed. Soon we were laughing hysterically. "I mea- mean I am the be-best."

"Agreed, sugar-sugarcube!" She said.

"But I might be better."

"Lie!"

"Lets test it out then. Race you!" Applejack leaped up and ran out of the room.

"No fair! You had an early start!" I said, flying after her. I had an idea to beat her. Instead of following her, I sped up to the highest point possible and sped towards the ground, creating a Sonic Rainboom. I sped past Applejack, laughing as I did so.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her lasso and swung it, grabbing my tail. She pulled me back, I had another brilliant idea. I sped off course, dragging her with me. I sped towards a tree, forcing her to let go before she hit the tree. She jumped back up and raced towards me again. I slowed down, knowing she couldn't keep up. Then she passed me.

"What!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her tail, tripping both of us. We both giggled. I wrapped my wing around her.

"Rainbow?"

"Yeah?" I said, out of breath.

"Ah love you." She said, nuzzling me.

"I love you more." I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"When did you become so mushy? You were always so... Well... Tomboyish."

"I still am. You are the only pony who can make me act this way." I said, snuggling up close to her.

"I still don't get it. What could a beautiful Pegasus love about a plain old earth pony?"

"Applejack," I laughed. "You are not plain. Far from plain, actually. As awesome as me." I said. "That's why I proposed."

"That was the best day of my life. Well, along with the day you told me you loved me."

"Mine too." We did not know that we had spent two hours together.

"We need to get home. Pretty is probably up." Applejack said, smiling. We smiled at each other and nodded.

"Run?"

"Run."

"Onyourmarkgetsetgo!" I said and ran off. Applejack followed, keeping up with me, not speeding ahead. We ran together till we arrived at Sweet Apple Acres- our home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ's POV**

When we arrived back home we quickly cleaned up from my work outside, then went inside to wake up Pretty Princess. Rainbow walked ahead of me and opened the door. Cissy looked angelic the way she slept.

"She is adorable." I whispered.

"Are you sure you wanna wake her up?"

"Do you?"

"Not really. What I wanna do is cuddle with you."

I smiled at Rainbow's comment. "Ok... I guess this is the first good night's sleep she has had."

"Come on." Rainbow whispered, leaving the room. I looked at our daughter one last time, then followed. When we got to our room, Rainbow closed the door, then jumped on top of me, kissing me.

"I love you, AJ."

"I love you too, sugarcube."

She kissed me again, eagerly this time. I laughed. "The last time you kissed me like this was the day you proposed!"

"It's been too long!" Rainbow said, looking in my eyes. I could see how much she loved me. The love radiating from her eyes made me melt. I had never seen her so... Romantic. I could hear my uneven breathing. She laughed and kissed me lightly on the nose. I sighed and snuggled close to her.

"I'm glad someone's heart gets excited!" She giggled.

"Rainbow, ah've never seen you like this!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it only happens when... I honestly don't know." She frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"Are you kidding?! Rainbow, ah love it!" I exclaimed, putting a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like the new me." Rainbow said. "Hang on, is today Thursday?"

"Yes."

"You promised everyone that you would take them out for tea."

"Ah did?" I said, trying to go back in time.

"You go. I'm going to show Pretty Princess the town."

"Are you sure?" I said. "We can bring Pretty."

"Go. I'm going to wake her up and show her around Ponyville." Rainbow said, smiling and getting up.

"Alright. I'll meet you somewhere, ok?"

"Meet us at Zecora's."

"Ok. See you in a few hours."

"Bye." She kissed me again, not as urgently this time, but sweet. I looked at her confused. I shook off whatever doubts I had and got up and left. As I walked towards Sugarcube corner, I thought about how Rainbow was acting. She sure was acting strange. I wondered why she didn't want to go for tea. As I walked through the beautiful countryside I realized she probably just wanted to spend time with Pretty alone. I looked ahead and I saw the city. I started to run. I did not want to be late. As the city grew nearer and nearer I got more confused. Why would she pass up hanging with our friends? I decided to mention this at the gathering. I was almost there. I had no idea how fast I was running. As I reached the city I slowed down to a walk. I saw Sugarcube Corner and walked toward it. As I reached the door I saw that Pinkie was getting ready, and all the ponies were there. I stepped inside.

"And then I was like 'no you can't, only I can do that!' I was all like 'no, I so can' and- oh hey, Applejack!- then I just walked away." Pinkie was being her normal random self. I was happy at that moment, just seeing my friends together laughing.

"Hi, everypony," I said.

"Hi!" They replied back. I sat down with them.

"Where's RD?" Twilight asked.

"At home. She is showing Cissy around town. Speaking of Rainbow, she has been acting weird lately."

"How so?" Rarity asked.

"She has been so... romantic. ah've never seen her like this before. It all began a few hours ago... No, last night. Rainbow got a letter from the Wonderbolts. They wanted to see her. This mornin' she went to see them. They wanted her to join them, but she couldn't. She was bein' her element, again. They said, "that lucky stallion" and Rainbow told them about us, and they were making fun of her. She couldn't stay with them because of that."

"Understandable." Twilight said, nodding her head.

"When she came back this mornin'," I continued, "she was all upset. I helped her feel better and tried to convince her to do her dream. She started boasting about how she was the best, the usual. So then I challenged her to a race. She started acting all romanticish then."

"Not a word," Twilight whispered.

"That just shows how much she loves you, Applejack! Dashie was just being loyal to her family." Pinkie said.

"But why would she pass up a chance to hang out with ya'll?"

"Maybe she wanted some quality time with your new daughter," Fluttershy said. "I'm like that when I get a new animal!"

"Maybe," I said.

"Oh, speaking of Pretty Princess, I need to make her a dress!" Rarity exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing too... Frilly... I hope."

"Of course not!" Rarity said, "what is her talent?"

"She has many."

"We will have to wait, then!" Rarity said, a little frustrated.

"But ah want to be able to spend time with both of them... But the only thing is, they both can fly!" I think my voice cracked as I looked down. Everypony was quiet. Then Twilight came over to me.

"I can make wings for you. They won't be the same ones as Rarity's. These ones will be more sturdy."

"Oh, Twi! Thanks!" I felt better. I wasn't worried anymore. "Twilight, can you... Um... Do the wings thingy now?"

"Oh, sure!" She paused for a minute, then her horn began to glow. A few seconds later, I had Pegasus wings.

"Awesome!"

"Go! Have fun!"

I flew out the door. I rose up above Ponyville and looked to see where my family was. I saw them far ahead, apparently racing. I flew towards them and quickly flew behind Rainbow.

"Hiya, sugarcube!" I said, trying to keep a laugh from escaping.

Rainbow looked down at the ground. Not seeing me, she turned to Pretty and asked her, "did you hear Applejacks voice?"

"No."

I laughed. "You heard my voice, alright."

The two ponies turned around.

"Applejack?" Rainbow said, her eyes widening.

"How are you up here?" Pretty Princess asked.

I turned to the side, showing off the Pegasus wings.

"Wha-?" Rainbow said.

"Now, it's only temporarily... Only lasts a day." I began.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow said, flying all around me. "Lets all have a race!"

I sighed and waited for-

"Onetwothreego!"

I started to fly really fast. I easily kept up with Rainbow and Pretty. It wasn't that hard. Rainbow looked really surprised. She dashed ahead of me, but I kept up. Suddenly I felt a Sonic Rainboom. Looking over at Rainbow, I noticed she was beginning to make one too. We looked at each other, then flew even faster, until BOOM, a triple rainbow appeared.

"Whoah!" We heard chorus' of people gasping. We flew around and started to make shapes. We made a heart, then we signed our names. We landed back on the ground. Pretty Princess looked at Rainbow. Rainbow smiled kind of wearily, and nodded. She quickly walked away.

"What in Tarnation was that all about?" I asked.

"Um... Applejack... I have some bad news to tell you."

"What?"

"Lets take a little walk." I followed her, as she started walking towards home. "Ever since the changling attack, Princess Celestia has wanted reinforcements. And... Well, it's my time to go serve our country."

"No... Rainbow... Ya can't! We just adopted! Can you please try to talk to the Princess? I know she will understand."

"AJ, I know it's hard... But I need to go." Rainbow sighed.

"When?" I asked, a little nervous about the response.

"Tomorrow."

**A/n Well, that explains a lot! How many of you thought they were separating? Don't worry, there will still be a lot of Appledash, don't worry! What did you think? Is it good? Please tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Tomorrow?" I repeated, dumbstruck.  
"Yes." She looked at me, trying to look brave, but failed.  
"B-but..." I stuttered. "Ah can't live without you, Rainbow... Not even for a little while."  
"Someone is a little attached to her wife," Rainbow said, kissing me with a giggle.  
I didn't stop the kiss, but I didn't really contribute to it. I was too upset.  
Rainbow noticed. She sighed and looked into my eyes.  
"I'm going to be fine, Applejack. It's not like I'm going off to see death. It's only boarder patrol, in a way..." She frowned. "... With big armor..."  
I gulped. "Rainbow..."  
"Look, I'm going to be fine. I know it. Don't you worry!"  
I sighed and asked the one question that was bothering me.  
"Did you tell the others?"  
"No... I was planning on telling them at Sugarcube Corner."  
"So, now?" I asked.  
"I guess." She shrugged.  
I smiled at her. "Race ya there!"  
"I'll beat you!" She laughed, flying away.  
"Hey!" I shouted, running after her.  
We raced all through Ponyville before reaching Sugarcube Corner.  
"I so won!" She said, boasting. "Cause, I'm the best!"  
"Yeah, sure." I said, reaching for the doorknob.  
As we walked in, our friends looked up.  
"Hey, AJ... I thought you were flying with Rainbow." Twilight said, noticing Rainbow behind me.  
"I was..." I trailed off. I then remembered what we were there for, and sat down, looking at Rainbow.  
She cleared her throat. "I have some... Bad news."  
Everypony looked at her curiously.  
"I'm not going to be here for a few months," Rainbow continued, sighing before giving the shocker. "I've been called to serve Celestia."  
"What!?" Chorused across the room.  
"Rainbow Dash, of this is another one of your pranks, I'll-" Rarity began, but fell quiet with a look from me.  
"Rainbow," Twilight began.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." Rainbow said, trying to look strong,  
Pinkie leaped forward and hugged Rainbow. "No, you can't go! Please, pretty pretty please with a cupcake on top don't leave!"  
Rarity came over and hugged both of us. "Oh my stars, darling. This is terrible!" She said.  
Twilight immediately pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Rainbow before giving her a hug. It was a notebook. More like a journal. She handed another to me. "Write in this. I think it will help both of you."  
"Thanks, Twi." Both of us replied.  
"Should we throw a 'goodbye Rainbow Dash we will miss you' party?" Pinkie said, but without as much enthusiasm as usual.

"Um, guys, thanks for the offer...but I think I want to spend my last day in Ponyville with my family... That's why I came here. To say goodbye."  
Everypony jumped up and started hugging her again, this time crying.  
"I can't believe you are going to leave us!" Rarity exclaimed, "even for just a few months!"  
"We will take care of Applejack the best we can. She won't be lonely with Pinkie Pie around!" Pinkie said, her hair had already deflated.  
"Girls, I suggest you both write about your experiences and let each other read them... Or maybe Rainbow can just read Applejacks..." Twilight said, realizing that reading about what my wife would have to go through is too much.  
"Oh my stars, darling! Oh, we will miss you so much! Who will boast and be so fast all the time when you are gone?" Rarity said, beginning to cry.  
Rainbow walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Rar, I will be fine, and I will be home before you know it!" Rainbow hugged her back.  
Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore... I started to sob. Loudly.  
"Everypony, ah- ah think it's ti- time for a group h- hug..." I said, sobbing.  
Rainbow nodded and got into the group hug. We all just stayed there for a while, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived back at the barn (it was nearly 9:30) we noticed that all of my family was there.  
"Rainbow!"  
...and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They ran up to us and started hugging us.  
"Applejack, I'm so sorry about Rainbow having to leave." Applebloom said, a tear leaking out of her eyes.  
"Thanks, sugarcube!" I said, hugging my little sister close.  
"Howdy, Applejack! We came to keep you company while your dear Rainbow is away!" Granny Smith said, smiling.  
"Long time, no see, Sis!" Big Mac said, smiling and giving her a hug.  
"He talks!" Rainbow gasped, jokingly.  
"Hush up." Big Mac laughed.  
"Thank ya'll!" I shouted.  
Rainbow laughed, happy to see that I was feeling better.  
"How about I get ya'll set up in the barn!" I said, talking to my family. We quickly helped set up, and said goodnight, then went into our room. I sat on the bed.  
"Applejack?"  
"Yeah?"  
She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "This is my diary. I'm leaving it with you to have when you miss me." She gave it to me.  
"Rainbow, are you sure? This is your diary-"  
"Applejack, I want you to read it. I love you."  
"I love you too..." I said quietly, touched that Rainbow wanted me to read her personal diary. I put it down and embraced her.  
I wondered what Rainbow had to write about.  
As if she was reading my mind, she whispered in my ear, "no, I didn't write about how great I am... At least not a lot." She giggled. "Anyway, you already knew that!"  
I kissed her lightly. "Now, sugarcube..."  
She sighed. "There are some things in the diary which will explain a lot... Why I was acting a certain way, etc. You will understand when you read it."  
"Are you worried about some of my reactions?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes... For a few things..." she said, laughing at my expression.  
"Like?" I prompted.  
"Well, there is this one entry... I talk about another one of our friends... But that was a long time ago!"  
I sighed. I could pretty much figure out who she was talking about.  
"Fluttershy?"  
Her jaw dropped. "H-how did you know?"  
"Well it was obvious. And of course, I was jealous."  
She frowned. "Is that why you didn't talk to me for such a long time, and gave me the idea that I offended you?"  
"Yeah... I didn't lie, though! I said that I was upset because one of my family members was interested in someone who I didn't think fit her." I smiled at her. "Even though we weren't married yet, you and the elements were always family to me."  
She returned the smile. "I felt the same."  
I sighed, knowing that tomorrow would be different.  
"Applejack, I love you. One thing I promised you when I married you was to always be the best wife I could be... Leaving for war doesn't exactly fit into that category." She hugged me.  
I hugged her back.  
"One thing that surprises me... You aren't acting all upset that I'm leaving..." She frowned at me.  
"You will see that in the morning." I said. I looked at the time. It was 10:00.  
"Rainbow, we should probably sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow."  
She nodded and climbed into bed, watching me as I did the same.  
"You are extremely beautiful, Applejack." she said, wrapping a wing around me lovingly.  
I turned to face her. "What brought this on?" I saw the glint of love in her eyes.  
She jokingly pretended she was hurt. "Can't I tell my own wife that she is beautiful?"  
I giggled and shoved her playfully. "Yes, you can..."  
She kissed me again. "We should sleep."  
I snuggled in closer to her and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As I woke up the next morning, it felt like a stone had been dropped in my chest. I looked over at Rainbow. She was still asleep. I quickly got up and quietly left the room. I was going to make breakfast for Rainbow in bed. I decided to make her favorite breakfast... Apple Tart! I made it, made sure everything was perfect and brought it upstairs with tea. As I walked into the bedroom, I put the food tray down and watched Rainbow. I kissed her gently, waking her from her sleep.  
"That's a nice way to wake up." she said, stretching. I kissed her again.  
"Is that Apple Tart I smell?" She asks, sitting up.  
"Yup." I went and grabbed the tray, laying it in front of her. She licked her lips and looked up at me.  
"Thanks, Applejack!"  
"You are welcome, Rainbow." I said.  
She had quickly finished off the tart, and laid down, inviting me to join her, which I did. I suddenly couldn't keep it in me, I started to cry, taking the cyan pony by surprise.  
"Oh, Applejack!" she sighed, holding me close.  
I cried into her shoulder. She kissed me on the head. "It'll be ok... I'll be home soon!"  
"I'll miss you so much, Rainbow! I can't do this without you!" I said, lightly sobbing.  
"Sshhhh..." She comforted me, playing with my mane.  
"Applejack, I think I know what will make you feel better." She said quietly.  
I looked at her curiously.  
She smiled at my curiosity and leaned over and kissed me... But this time, it was different. She kissed me gently at first, then turned it into a French kiss, her tongue exploring my mouth. I gasped and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. We fought for dominance, her tongue wrestling against mine. I gave up, and our mouths moved together in perfect rhythm. Soon, we both needed to breathe. We broke apart, breathing heavily.  
"Sugarcube, why hasn't that happened before? Why did you wait until now?" I said, looking at Rainbow with a smile.  
"Enjoy it?" She asked, smirking.  
"Yes." I said, cuddling with her. "Rainbow, you are an extremely good kisser, you know that?"  
"Yep, I could kinda guess that... I am pretty awesome in every single way!" She started boasting.  
I laughed. "Rainbow, if there was an Element of Modesty, you wouldn't be the pony to get it."  
She playfully swatted me. "I'm so right, though."  
All of a sudden my stomach decided to ruin the moment.  
"AJ, did you eat?"  
I looked at her. "I think I just answered that, Rainbow."  
"So wait, you made breakfast for me, but didn't eat yourself?" Rainbow said, stating the obvious.  
"I'm fine, Rainbow. I'm not too hungry..." I started to say.  
"Applejack, you need to eat." She said, smiling at my efforts to deny it as my stomach rumbled again.  
"Fine." I said, "but only after you kiss me again."  
She quickly flipped me over so I was on my back, and looked into my eyes. She pressed her lips against mine. Suddenly Applebloom was in the doorway. She blushed.  
"Sorry to interrupt... But a guard is here saying that Rainbow needs to go."  
"No. No. No." I said quickly.  
Rainbow looked at me apologetically. She got up and left the room.  
I stayed there for a minute, then jumped up, running after her.  
"Rainbow, you can't leave!" I said.  
She turned to the guard. "Can you excuse us for a minute?"  
The guard nodded, and went outside.  
"Applejack, I know this is hard... But I do have to go. I will be back! I'll send you letters through Spike... I'm sure they will have a dragon there..." She said, taking my head in her hooves. "I want you to promise me something."  
"Anything."  
She kissed me on the lips. "I want you to be the best mom you can to Pretty Princess. No matter what. Bond with her... And don't be working all the time! Applebloom and Big Mac can take care of all that."  
I nodded and held her close.  
"I love you so much, Applejack."  
"Ah love you, Rainbow." I felt like I was about to cry... But I held it in. I didn't want to make this any harder for Rainbow.  
She kissed me one last time, then let go. "I'll be back before you know it."  
I nodded. "Be awesome!"  
"When am I not?" She smiled, then flew outside.  
I watched through the window as she flew away.  
I decided to hang out with my family. I went upstairs to get Pretty Princess.  
"Pretty?" I asked, opening the door.  
She was still asleep. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I shook her gently. "Pretty, it's time to wake up."  
Pretty sighed and opened her eyes. "Hi, mom."  
That one word made me feel so much better. Mom. I like it.  
"Did Rainbow leave?" She asked.  
Hm. She calls Rainbow by her first name.  
"Uh... Mum?"  
I snapped out of my daze.  
"Yes, she just left."  
She looked at me. "She said goodbye last night. She said that she would be gone by the time I woke up... I guess she was right."  
I smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"  
She was fully awake now.  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"I don't know... Whatever Big Mac has in store for us."  
She nodded. The family had already introduced themselves. That makes things a lot easier.  
"Ok. Oh, by the way, what do you want me to call you? Rainbow said I can call her Rainbow... Do you want me to call you Applejack?"  
I smiled. "What do you want to call me?"  
She shrugged.  
There was this silence between us.  
"Um..." We both looked at each other.  
"I'll call you both, I guess." Pretty said looking at me.  
"Ok, Pretty."  
We got up and slowly walked downstairs.  
"Wha- oh, hello Prizzy Princlet." Granny Smith said, turning to look at us.  
"It's Pretty Princess, Granny." I said, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh, and Applesmack- I mean, Applejack." Granny said, looking at me.  
I sighed.  
Applebloom was excited. "Hey, Pretty, sit with me! We can talk about ya joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"  
Pretty quickly sat down.  
I stood against the doorway, watching them.  
"Why, Applejack, ain't you hungry?" Applebloom asked.  
"Nah, Ah'm alright." I said. "Ah'm just gonna go work on the farm."  
Applebloom looked like she was going to protest, but a look from Big Mac shut her up.  
I walked outside. The air was extremely warm, a very nice summer day. I went to the first tree. Instead of bucking, I just sat down next to it. I replayed the morning in my head. I felt like I should have been crying, but the tears never came.  
"Rainbow will be alright." A voice said, appearing next to me.  
"P-princess C-Celestia?" I said, taking off my Stetson.  
The princess of the sun smiled.  
"I'm so sorry to have to take Rainbow Dash away. She is an amazing strategist and flyer. We need her."  
"Ah understand, Princess." I said, "Uh, excuse my rudeness, but what are you doing in Ponyville?"  
"It's not rude at all, actually. I came here to talk to you and Pretty Princess."  
I stared at her. "Ya know she ain't dangerous, right?"  
The princess gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?"  
I told her what Twilight told me.  
The princess laughed. "That's typical Twilight. I know she isn't dangerous."  
I sighed in relief. "Ah'll get Pretty, do you want to come inside?"  
Celestia seemed to think for a moment and then said, "I guess I could... I have a little while."  
We walked to the barn in silence.  
When we went inside, my whole family looked up in surprise.  
"Princess Celestia?!" Granny Smith asked.  
I sighed. At least she didn't mess up on the princess's name.  
"Hello, Apple family." Celestia said. "There has been a change in Rainbow Dash's arrangements..." She paused. "She is no longer in the normal ranking... She is now part of the Dark River Defense team."  
I gasped. Then, everything went black.


	7. Telling the Elements

**Oh my God, I'm so so sorry guys. It's been FOREVER, right? Oh, dear. Well, to make it up, I'm making 3 more chapters today, and I will upload them:) read, review, subscribe!**

_Beep  
Beep  
Beep_

"Will she be ok?"  
_Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep._

"I think so..."

Twilight's voice... Huh. I opened my eyes.

"Ooh! She is awake!" Pinkie squealed and ran over to hug me. I looked around. I was in a hospital room. I gasped. Rainbow. I tried to jump out of bed, but both Twilight and Rarity's magic held me down. I struggled against them, but I couldn't move.

"Let me go! I need to save Rainbow!"

Rarity gave me a bemused look. "Save Rainbow? Whatever do you mean, save Rainbow?"

"Rainbow'sarrangementsgotrearrangedandtheprincesst oldmesheisintheDarkRiverDefen-seteam!"

The four mares stared at me.

"Repeat that, please."

I sighed. "Rainbow got switched, the princess came, she told me that Rainbow is in the DRD team."

"DRD?" Rarity asked, but Twilight gasped.

"D-Dark River Defense... Right?" Twilight asked fearfully.

I just nodded.

"What is that? Is that a type of party? Ohh! I should make a cupcake called Dark River!" Pinkie said, rambling.

Rarity just stood there looking at Fluttershy confused.

"It's a really difficult training camp of sorts. They fight." Twilight said.

I looked at her. "No. NONONONONO! This is what I was hoping she didn't mean!"

Rarity frowned and looked at Twilight. "Can we do anything?"

I grabbed Rainbow's diary.

"Just write to her. You should do that, Applejack."  
I nodded and grabbed a pen and parchment.

**Please, everyone, REVIEWS! **


	8. The first letter

**Here we go. Slightly longer than the last. Thank you so much reviewer. You made my day!**

Dear Rainbow,

I cannot believe this. Well, first off, let me tell you where I am. I'm in the hospital. Funny, right? It's usually you who is in here. I agree with Rarity, the curtains are horrible. I mean, it's because they look so gloomy. Can't they make them a pretty color? Like Rainbow colored, for example.

Uh, yeah. You are probably wondering why I'm here. Well...

I fainted.

Yeah, I know. Strong hard working AJ, fainting. Celestia came by after you left. She told me the "big news". I hope you didn't know this before and didn't tell me.

Well, I'm so worried. I hope you got there safe.

Love,  
Applejack

I finished writing, and placed the pen down. The others were sitting around talking. I looked at them. "Ahem."

"Oh! Applejack! You are done." Twilight said, before a nurse came in.

"Alright, everyone. Lunch time, so Applejack needs her food. She hasn't eaten in about one day." She said, pushing the tray inside.

"Ah haven't eaten in a whole DAY?" I exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah." Twilight said, sighing. "I'll take the letter for you if you want..."

"Ok... How will it get to her?"  
"By the Pony Express mail company."

I smiled. "Thanks, Twilight."

"No problem!" She and the others walked outside.

I smiled at the nurse. She smiled then frowned. "Are you Ms. Dash's friend? I remember her..."

"Yeah, but actually, I'm her wife, technically."

She smiled at that. "She talked a lot about you when she was here. I mean, she didn't shut up about you. At all."

I blushed lightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She placed the tray of food in front of me. It was all... Apples?

"Your friends mentioned you live at Sweet Apple Acres, so I thought apples would be appropriate, Applejack." She smirked.

"Ugh," I said. "I hate it when people say that."

Nurse... Redheart, I think laughed. "Enjoy your food!" She then left.

I started eating. I needed to clear my thoughts. Rainbow- Rainbow? Rainbow's diary! I grabbed it and opened it to the first page and started laughing

**CLIFFHANGER! Read, review, subscribe! Sorry if this seems rushed...**


	9. Rainbow's Diary

**Sorry if its short! I know it's been a while, and I literally ran to my computer to write this. The reviews have been great! They cheer me up! Keep them coming!**

On the first page of Rainbow's diary, there was a huge heart. Inside the heart was Rainbow Dashes signature. IN PINK! I'd have to tease her about that later. There was also a picture of her in a pink frilly dress... I'm guessing that background was the orphanage. I smiled at the little filly. Rainbow was smiling and striking a pose... A very girly pose. Oh, I'm going to have fun with this. I flipped to the first diary entry.

Dear diary,

I can't believe I'm writing in a diary. Eh, who will read it? The other kids here don't care. Anyway, today was my 6th berthday birthday. I'm getting big! I got this diary and this pink dress. I looked so pretty! I felt like a prences princess! I wonder if my parents were royalty. Maybe they will come back and take me home! I hope so! Ooh! It's time for cake! I must go now but I'll tell you all about the party the kids gave me!

Staying awesum awesome.  
Rainbow Dash

I closed the book and started laughing. Hard. It's hard to imagine Rainbow as a girly-girl. It's hard to see her wearing a dress, too. But here is the proof!

I decided then I would only read a diary entry each time I get a letter from Rainbow. I'll compare how she has changed over the years.

Gosh, I know I don't want to would all mushy... I think I'm acting like Rainbow. That is something she would say... But I miss her. I really do. I looked at the diary entry again, and smiled. She didn't know how to spell awesome. That is adorable. I looked at the food left. An apple fritter. And, an apple tart. That made me miss her even more. The nurse came back in.  
"Do you feel like you can leave?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, Ah guess," I replied.

She walked over to me, with a wheelchair.

"Mmm... No. Ah'm not going out in that." I said, eyeing the movable seat.

"Hospital rules, I'm afraid," She pushed me out into the wheelchair.

I grimaced. "This is so embarrassing." I turned to the nurse. She just pushed me out into the hallway. It didn't take them that long to walk me out of the hospital. As soon as the doors opened, I was shoved outside. The door shut after me.  
"Rainbow was right about the bein' shoved out part." I glanced at the door and slowly made my way back home.


End file.
